


A picture of your favorite thing, Sheliak!

by Pepperdoken



Category: No Fandom
Genre: sPAAAACE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperdoken/pseuds/Pepperdoken
Summary: (if it wasn't clear this is a joke fill, my real fill is still being written. but when I asked "otoh, would it be peak wdlf energy to post a picture i took of jupiter as my fill" I got a resounding "do it")





	A picture of your favorite thing, Sheliak!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheliak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheliak/gifts).

It's come to my attention that you like planets! enough so that you have a profile pic of Jupiter. So here's the best picture of Jupiter I can get with my telescope. (it's probably jupiter, anyway. it's got moons and stuff so close enough, right?)

[](https://imgur.com/GywzfcX)

**Author's Note:**

> (if it wasn't clear this is a joke fill, my real fill is still being written. but when I asked "otoh, would it be peak wdlf energy to post a picture i took of jupiter as my fill" I got a resounding "_do it_")


End file.
